My Husband, The Marine
by ylime91
Summary: Bella and Jacob are married and Jake is a Marine.


Jacob and I had been married for only six months when he was drafted into the war. He was a Marine. He has been deployed for a year now and I miss him every single second of the day. I try to keep myself busy with my teaching career and by spending time with our friends and family. But today he is coming home and I couldn't be more excited. I've was planning a welcome home party for some time now. I couldn't believe he was really coming home today. Our entire family and all of our friends were already at the house getting ready. Of course a huge crowd would be there, everyone adores Jake. How could anyone not love him? He was perfect, tall, tan, beautiful, strong, smart, loyal, funny and brave. He was and is my best friend. Sam, his brother, went to pick him up from the airport, in a way I kind of felt like maybe I should be the one to get him but I needed to be at the house to entertain the guests. I anxiously waited to hear the car pull into the driveway, finally I heard it. When I saw him I ran into his arms and hugged him for a good two minutes. The welcome home party went well into the night. I couldn't help but notice how sexy Jake looked in his uniform; I couldn't wait to get him out of it later. The next few hours flew by as Jake told stories from Iraq and everyone welcomed him home. I couldn't feel any more pride for him as I do now.

Later that night after everyone left I sneaked up to our bedroom. Jake was still downstairs, as I lit the candles in the room. I went to the bathroom and changed into the romantic and sexy pink lingerie I bought just for tonight. I looked amazing in it, I must say. I heard Jake walk into the room and heard his dresser drawer open. When I heard him sit on the bed I slowly opened the door and dimmed the light switch next to the door. He was sitting on the bed, in a white t-shirt that looked amazing against his tan skin, and his boxers. I stepped out of the bathroom and stood there. Jake looked at me and stared with a nervous expression on his face, suddenly I felt nervous, and it had been over a year since I was last intimate with him. "We don't have to do this if it's too soon…"I said. " No, no I'm sorry, it's just that I forgot how beautiful you were, I love you." Jake whispered. See? How could you not love him, I smiled and made my way to the bed. Any nervousness I had melted away when I touched his skin. I kneeled behind him on the bed and began to massage his shoulders. I gently kissed his ears, and neck, I knew he loved that. I reached my hands down his chest. He slowly grabbed my wrist and turned his neck and head around, pushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ears and kissed me. Our kiss grew deeper and more passionate. He got up on the bed and removed his shirt. God his muscles were so perfect. I started to move on the bed until I was completely lying down. Jake climbed on top of me and his lips went for my neck while his hands went to my sexy bra. Next he planted sweet kisses from my forehead down to my breasts. He unclasped my bra and threw it on the ground. His mouth fastened to my right nipple, I gasped in pleasure and he grinned when he heard. Our kisses got rougher and faster. "Jake" I moaned "I need you now". With that he removed his boxers and my panties. I reached over to the night stand drawer where we kept the condoms, I held one up to him and he grabbed my hand. " No" he said "no condom, I want to make love to you and I want us to make a baby together, I realized when I was in Iraq how bad I want to start a family with you as soon as possible if you're ready." "I'm more than ready" I exclaimed. I had wanted a baby for the longest time. Jake kissed my neck again and then my lips, in between kisses he told me he loved me more than anything and told me how beautiful I was. Slowly he entered me; it felt weird at first since it had been a long time. It was like our first time again. I started to cry from the emotion of it all. He gently rocked into me. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands clung to his back, wildly rubbing them. The whole moment was so sensual. I was completely in love with him. "God, you feel amazing baby" he said as he quickened his pace. I felt my hips buck against him I knew I was close. We continued to whisper sweet things to each other. "Oh, God Jake I'm so close!" I screamed. After a few frantic deep thrusts I came. A few thrusts later Jacob came too and collapsed unto my body. Our bodies were slick with sweat. He rolled off and we fell asleep holding each other… (to be continued)


End file.
